Water
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Ranma/Akane, one-shot. "Water cascaded down from the low showerhead, and Ranma wondered in the back of his mind how they had gotten to this point." Review!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ranma ½. I don't even know if I'd want to own it, but all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and her creative genius. I'd still have to chastise her for that ending, however.

**Author's Note**: This was written for a challenge, and I hope it's not horribly out of character or bland or anything of the sort. If you enjoy this, then let me know!

* * *

**Water  
Characters/Pairing**: Ranma/Akane  
_October 4, 2009_

* * *

Water cascaded down from the low showerhead, and Ranma wondered in the back of his mind how they had gotten to this point.

She had been bathing, that he was sure of, but now he was on his knees in front of her, kissing her.

Ridding himself of his clothes, soggy and uncomfortable, he joined her in her state of undress.

Nudity was commonplace in the Tendo household, so even if they were walked on during a pivotal moment (which, in actuality, was more commonplace than being nude), nothing but teasing would occur. Their parents supported their coupling, any way.

Never someone who was bashful or shy when it came to the human body, Ranma reached to touch and feel her breasts, seeing if they had the texture and feel of his own female self's that he had experimented with once, twice, or ten times. He was bold in his journey down her body, not feeling the need to be patient; he had known her long enough, taunted and teased her long enough, and now…

"R-Ranma, what—"

He knew not to make fun, especially when they were like this... and, besides, he actually really enjoyed them. He had learned the hard way, through many violent punches and kicks that she was self-conscious, no matter how confidently she appeared as she stood in front of him.

With one hand on her breast, he took the other to hook around her waist; he had to keep her there, make sure she didn't flee. He needed to prove himself. Trailing sloppy kisses down her neck and chest, he reached her breasts. While one hand was tweaking and teasing a nipple, his mouth captured the other breast. He had felt drawn to her in this way, and by her whimpers and breathy moans, he knew he was doing at least _something _right. Taking that encouragement, he switched breasts, mirroring his previous treatment. Her hand came up from behind to bury itself in his thick hair, pressuring him to stay _just there_ and do _just that_ to her.

Her vocal urges were far and few between, but when she realized he was actually listening to her, actually waiting for her next demand, she drank it all in. Akane was still a girl who deserved the best. He needed to thank her for everything that she and her family had done for him. Now would be a pretty opportune time, he imagined, as he felt her lips grow firmer and less hesitant against his.

With a sharp tug, he was pulled away from her breasts. She immediately crushed her lips to his. The momentum of the push and pull rocked him off balance, and he went toppling down backwards, taking her with him by their connection of tangled limbs and locked lips.

Despite the growing intimacy of the position, she straddled his waist. He almost groaned outright when his hips bucked up on their own accord, but the sly grin on Akane's face made up for that loss of control he had just experienced. Sliding down his body to create friction by a roll of her hips, he actually groaned this time. She knew that she was being evil and loved every second of it.

The warm water still was falling on them, but now it felt a little different against his skin. It was… oh, no, no, no.

He sighed, looking down at his newly transformed body. The water had gone cold—which he should have predicted would happen from the get-go—and he was now in his cursed female form. The situation had turned awkward, and as hot as the mental image was of him and Akane going at it as girls, he knew this would be where they would stop for now.

She smiled sympathetically, not uttering a single word, before moving onto her knees; she reached over him to turn the water off with a firm twist. When she returned to where he was, she kissed him lightly the lips. That act, in itself, shocked him.

She stood, one leg pushing after the other in front of him until she was at full height. He scanned her body before even recognizing that he was doing so, finding himself even more turned on by her stance so closely in front of him. Yet another instance of him hating his curse more than anything in his life, and there was a long list of things he hated in his lifetime.

He began to lean forward on the balls of his feet to get back in the crouching position, and then pivoted to lean against the cool tile of the wall behind him; his depression was surely emanating off him in what he assumed looked like tangible waves.

"Come on, idiot," she said, tugging him up from the floor. "Let's go get a warm bath and get you back to normal."

She knew that, even while he was very confident in his ability to be the absolute best, when he was in female form it emasculated him. While Akane made no move to assault him in his current form, the reassuring squeeze on his hand was enough to tilt his world yet again.

He knew that he made the right choice when it came to picking a fiancée.


End file.
